


Love, Faith, and the Fantastic

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Happy, Love, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: After her Mother’s Day treats and surprises, Scully had her work cut out for her. She has big plans for Father’s Day for Mulder. It will be a day packed with fun and fluffy happiness, Mulder style.





	Love, Faith, and the Fantastic

Scully woke and turned her head to look over at Mulder. Finding him still asleep, she smiled. Turning completely over, she stared at him as he slept, at the face she knew better than anyone. She spent time looking at every line, every change in his face from his younger self. He was so handsome, it bordered on ridiculous.

The grey hairs beginning to pop up more and more made her smile. No matter the color of his hair, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Reaching to touch his cheek, she felt happiness fill her in a way it had not before. So many ups and downs, so many wrong turns, and yet here they were. God, she loved him so much.

He stirred as her fingers stroked his cheek, and she smiled again. Memories of mornings in places all over the country presented themselves to her. Some happy, some sad, but most of them, a rejoining of bodies that craved to be touched. Today would be one of those mornings. She already knew she would need him inside her before they started their day.

Stroking his face once more, he opened his eyes and smiled his tired smile. “Hey, Love. You okay?” he said in a sleepy voice. She smiled as she held his cheek in her hand and watched him start to wake up.

“I’m good, hon,” she said quietly, and he hummed, reaching to pull her to him. She pressed against him, feeling his erection, before pressing further into it. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“What are you doing, woman?” he asked in his gravelly voice that made her instantly wet.

“Me? I don’t know what you mean,” she said in an innocent voice as she rubbed against him again. In response, he grunted, causing her to laugh quietly. “I was just lying here thinking.”

“Mm-hmm, what were you thinking about?” he asked, kissing her head and sighing tiredly.

“Other mornings waking up together, how many we’ve had, the places we’ve been when we did, and what usually happened when we have had the time,” she said quietly, and he laughed as he pulled her even closer to him. “But I was thinking mostly about the second time we were together, the night at my apartment.” His fingers squeezed her hip bone, and she sighed.

“What were you thinking in particular?” he asked, his voice low.

“Hmmm. I was thinking about us sitting on that old striped couch of mine, eating Chinese food, and talking about the case you brought over. I glanced at you and thought how I’d like to kiss you, something I’d thought many times before. Many, many times before,” she laughed in his neck, and he moved his hand to her lower back. “I remember feeling butterflies in my stomach as I looked at you and realized I could because I already had. I’d done much more than _kiss_ you, and yet, I was nervous about doing it.”

“But then you did,” he said softly.

“Then I did,” she smiled, pulling back to look at him. He smiled, and she knew they were sharing the same memory. About how she had kissed him that night and taken him completely by surprise. It had not taken him long to respond though. Within seconds he was kissing her back and pulling her into his lap. The kiss deepened and intensified quickly, leading to sex on her couch and then again in her bed, each of them learning exactly how to love the other.

She reached down and put her hand inside his pants, stroking his erection. “Those first few times, Mulder,” she breathed as he thrust into her hand. “When it was all new … it made my stomach flutter and my heart race. I was so nervous and also so aroused all the time. When you would look at me, just a look, Mulder, I knew it was exactly what we should be doing and what we should have done _way_ sooner.” He laughed and then inhaled sharply as she gripped and stroked him.

“I had loved you for so long, but I was scared of how much I did. It terrified me. But your love, Mulder …” she smiled and kissed him. “Your love was all-encompassing. How could I not fall straight in?” He kissed her and pushed her onto her back. She pulled her hand from his pants and held his face as she kissed him.

She moaned in his mouth, craving his touch, wanting his naked flesh on her own. His hands slid under the shirt she wore and pulled at the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down her legs, moving with her as he tossed them off the bed. He pulled his pants down and entered her in one thrust.

They sighed in unison, the feel of coming together, always bringing happiness. “God, Scully,” he moaned, pumping into her. She clawed at his back and opened her legs wider, clinging tightly onto him as he picked up the pace. 

“Yes, Mulder,” she breathed, as he continued to thrust deeply into her. “God, so good. Faster, harder.” He did as she asked, and she gasped as she felt her climax building. “Mulder, God … ohhh,” she cried as she came, her head falling back as euphoria washed over her. But he wasn’t done. He kept going, causing her to moan as he chased his own release. With a cry, he came, and she raised her head to watch him.

With his eyes closed and his mouth open, he was beautiful. Falling onto her, he kissed her neck and hummed in satisfaction. She held him to her and closed her eyes, as always, basking in loving the feel of him wrapped around her. He whispered her name, and she hummed back.

The peaceful moment was broken by a small cry from the monitor on Scully’s nightstand. Mulder groaned, and she chuckled. “That girl has absolutely no sense of chill,” he murmured against her throat. She laughed again and ran her fingers up and down his back.

“Hey, at least we got to finish this time,” she reminded him.

“We finished last time,” he said in surprise, raising his head to look at her.

“ _You_ finished,” she said, squeezing her legs tight around him.

“Well, yes, that’s technically true, and I apologized. _And_ ... I made it up to you. _Twice_ ,” he said with a grin. She hummed and smiled, knowing it was true. He nodded and kissed her as another cry came from the monitor. “Oh … I’m gonna have to talk to her about giving us some afterglow time.” Scully laughed again, and he moved from on top of her.

“Go get your daughter and meet me downstairs,” she said as he pulled his pants up and got out of bed. He bent down for a kiss, and then she heard him in the monitor telling Faith good morning.

She smiled as she listened to him talking to her, and then she got out of bed and picked up her underwear. After using the bathroom, she slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and went downstairs to get Faith’s breakfast ready.

Almost eight months old, Faith was eating a lot these days. Most of it ended up on her face and all over the chair they purchased to attach to a dining room chair. Screaming, touching, and tossing seemed to be her preferred way to test out what she liked versus did not enjoy. If she really liked something though, she would hum as she ate it and wiggle her little body.

Walking into the kitchen, Scully quickly took out the paper plates and things she purchased for this morning. She turned on the coffee she had set up the night before and let it brew. Hearing laughter from both Mulder and Faith, she smiled as she got the oatmeal and fruit ready for her. Setting it on the table, she poured them each a cup of coffee, Mulder’s in a new alien mug she found and hers in a cup shaped like an Erlenmeyer flask, a gift from years ago.

Everything was set when she heard his footsteps on the stairs and Faith babbling as they came into the living room. “I agree, my love,” he said with a nod. “Mama should admit she _did_ see the spaceship.” He glanced up at Scully with a smile and did a double take.

She had set the table with alien paper plates, napkins, and even utensils. His mug was steaming with hot coffee, turning the green alien to grey. His grin grew wider as he got closer and looked at everything before looking into her eyes.

“Happy Father’s Day,” she said with a smile, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her. “Did you forget?”

“Crazily enough, I did,” he admitted, pulling her in for a group hug and kissing her on the forehead. Scully took Faith from him as she reached her arms out and said, “ _mama_.” Scully knew she did not truly know the meaning of the word, but it still melted her heart.

Kissing her sweet little cheeks, she watched him look at everything and saw his grin at the new mug. “This is wonderful. Thank you,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. She touched his face and smiled as he pulled back.

“You feed this wild girl, and I’ll get our breakfast ready,” she said, handing Faith to him and chuckling at how he blew into her neck and made her squeal as he put her in her seat.

While she ate, Scully made scrambled eggs and toast. She added some fresh fruit and served up their meal. Faith was given a small piece of bread crust to chew on while they ate together. Mulder looked between them, smiling, and they both smiled back.

After breakfast, Mulder took Faith into the living room, and Scully cleaned up their mess. Hearing them play made her happier than anything ever could. Mulder deserved to be a dad, it was who he was meant to be. Sighing, she turned from the sink and dried her hands, watching Faith trying to crawl. She was so close but not quite there yet.

“Once she figures this out, you know we’re in big trouble, right?” Scully asked him as she walked over to join them. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she smiled as Faith once again got onto her hands and knees and rocked back and forth, like a person waiting to jump in on their turn at jump rope. One hand slid forward, and she rocked again before falling on her face.

Mulder grabbed her and slid her on her tummy closer to where he was on his side, watching her. She squealed and laughed as she rolled onto her back and looked at both of them.

“Dada, dada! Mama, mama, mama!” she all but yelled, and they both laughed with tears in their eyes. Scully picked her up and kissed her before holding her close to her chest. “Mama.” Faith said quietly, and Scully took a shaky breath, Mulder’s hand on her leg keeping her from breaking down and sobbing.

“We … we need to go get ready,” she said as she pulled Faith back and wiped her eyes, smiling at her girl.

“Go? What do you mean?” he asked as he sat up.

“Did you think this was _all_ I would do?” she asked incredulously, standing up and cooing at Faith, her big blue eyes watching everything. “I have a bet to win, you know.”

“I don’t recall a bet being made,” he replied, standing up and staring at her, reaching for Faith’s hand and kissing it.

“I figured it was our standard bet,” she told him with a smirk, her mind on a long-ago memory at the door of an arcade on a California pier.

“Standard bet, Scully? Well, as always, I will immediately concede if my award is getting what I win. Or rather _giving_ what I win,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows and smile on his face. Her cheeks grew pink as she thought of _receiving_ his reward, his very talented tongue making her crazy with desire.

“Standard bet, Mulder. No conceding, but I definitely look forward to claiming my reward,” she said with a quick kiss to his lips. “Now, go get showered and dressed. I’ll nurse her and then get her ready, and we’ll swap.” Stepping to the stairs, she smiled at him and continued up to Faith’s room.

She heard Mulder whistling as he went to get ready and smiled. “He has _no_ idea, my girl! Oh, we are totally gonna surprise him!” she whispered excitedly to Faith, who looked at her and smiled.

Waiting until she heard him in the shower, she took out the outfit she had purchased for Faith to wear today. Considering they would be outside the majority of the day, and the warmth promised to it, she had to forego the Sasquatch costume she had wanted to purchase. She made a different plan and she actually liked it better.

White little leggings were purchased that had a brownish gold tulle skirt attached. She found a website that had beautiful lettering and emailed the woman who did them with some questions. Working together, she created a little onesie from the idea Scully described to her. When it arrived, she laughed and cried as she held it, knowing Mulder was going to love it.

It was light pink with a serene drawing of a river with trees on either side. Behind one of the trees was a Sasquatch, peeking out with a smile, his large footprints on the banks of the river. In beautiful dark blue calligraphy lettering, the woman had written, “The Mogoagogo River: Come for the beautiful river, stay for the Squatchin’.” Scully was beyond excited for Mulder to see it.

Dressed and freshly diapered, Scully sat with Faith in the rocking chair, nursing her before they left for the day. Smiling as she looked down at her, Scully stroked her soft cheeks and watched her nurse. Soon Faith would be done with this part of her life, and it made Scully rather sad. Yes, it would be wonderful to have her breasts back to herself, but in the moments sitting in the rocking chair with Faith, she felt complete. This was her path, something she had always wanted, and she was determined to cherish every second of it.

She heard Mulder whistling again as he moved around the bathroom and bedroom, causing her to smile. She loved hearing him happy, it filled her heart with happiness. Faith pulled back and looked at her before turning her head toward the sound.

“Yeah, you hear Daddy? He’s so happy, and you’re a huge part of the reason why,” she said quietly to her. Faith turned back to her and smiled before resuming nursing. Scully smiled, closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her fingers running across Faith’s head.

“Hey hey,” Mulder said, and she opened her eyes. “What’s going on in here?” He was freshly shaved and smelled amazing. Dressed in loose dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt, he walked into the room and smiled at them. Faith unlatched again, and Scully lifted her so he would not see her shirt just yet.

“Is she wearing a _skirt_? Oh, let me see that girl,” he said, grinning wider and reaching for her. Scully turned her around and held her against her chest so he could see the gift she had purchased for him. She watched him look at it, and his smile nearly split off his face. “Scully, that is … I love it.” He reached for Faith and held her close as he looked at it again.

Scully covered up and stood next to him, unable to hold back her smile as he shook his head and grinned ear to ear. Looking down to meet her eyes once again, he kissed her softly as she raised her hand to rest along the side of his face. “Thank you,” he said, causing her to smile.

“You’re welcome. I’m heading to shower and get dressed, and then we’ll get going,” she said, giving him and Faith another kiss before stepping away. “It’s a cute little shirt, huh? It turned out really well.”

“It’s fantastic. I can’t wait to show her the footprint and actually have her understand about the day I took the cast of it. I’ve told you the story, right?” he said as he glanced at her.

“Mulder, yes. I’ve heard the story at least a dozen times so please feel free to wait until I leave this room,” she told him, putting up a hand to stop him from speaking. He smiled and nodded, a twinkle in his eye. “Thank you.”

She turned to leave but then turned back as she thought of something. “Oh, thank you for shaving, that will be nice for later when I win this bet,” she said with a wink before she retreated to the bedroom. His chuckle made her smile as she started undressing.

An hour later, they were headed down the highway, the air conditioner blowing as it was already warm at eleven in the morning. Scully was driving as Mulder fiddled with the radio, turning on NPR to listen to _Wait, Wait … Don’t Tell Me!_ Before long, they were both laughing hysterically as they listened. Faith, however, was not as tickled as she slept through the entire show and the ruckus they made.

“Where are you taking us, Scully?” he asked curiously after they had been driving for about an hour. She shook her head and mimed locking her lips. He smiled and nodded, reaching for her hand and squeezing.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to close your eyes now,” she said about ten minutes later. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at him. “I _do_ have a blindfold with me, so the decision is yours …” He kept his eyes on hers and then he nodded as he closed his eyes. “Five minutes, about, okay?” He nodded, a smile on his face, as she took a deep breath.

Just about five minutes later, they exited the highway and turned left. There were signs up advertising where they were headed, and she glanced over at him, but, thankfully, he still had his eyes closed. Turning into the parking lot, she lined up with the other cars. On their turn to pay for parking, she motioned to the person to not say anything and pointed at him. The woman grinned and nodded, handing her the parking ticket.

Driving to find a parking spot, her stomach felt nervous with excitement. This was going to blow his mind, and she was excited to see his reaction. Pulling in and parking, she shut off the car and turned to look at him.

“I take it I can open my eyes now,” he said with amusement in his voice, his eyes still closed. She chuckled and reached for his hand.

“You can open your eyes.”

He did and blinked in the bright light of the sunshine that surrounded them. Once his eyes adjusted to it, he looked at her, then out the windshield, frowning when he saw the brown wall in front of them.

“So, where are we?” he asked. “Or do I need to get out to find out?” Scully nodded, her mouth closed tight, her eyebrows raised high. He laughed and leaned over to kiss her, her mouth opening to accept his kiss. “Even if it’s just looking at this wall all day, I’ll love it if it means that I get to be with my two favorite ladies all day.” He stared at her, and she smiled before rolling her eyes. “Oh come on, that was incredibly sweet.”

She opened her door and went to get the new stroller out of the back, one in which Faith could sit up and look around at everything. Mulder opened the door and started to unbuckle Faith as Scully loaded up the stroller. He walked around to meet her at the back of the car with a still sleeping Faith against his chest.

“I’ll hold her for now,” he said and snuggled her closer. Scully nodded with a smile as she knew that transferring her around sometimes failed and led to a grumpy little girl who still needed to sleep but fought against it.

Closing the back of the car and locking the door, she turned the stroller to head toward the entrance to the park she had chosen for them to spend the day. He walked beside her, talking quietly to Faith, who was stirring. Scully saw the sign ahead of them, and she glanced over at him, waiting for him to see it.

She was not disappointed when he looked at the sign and stopped walking. “What? Scully …” he said, turning to her with a huge grin. She smiled back and he shook his head at her. “How did you find out about this?”

“Hey, I was told I had my work cut out for me, so I made sure I did so,” she said with a grin, beginning to walk to the entrance again. He shook his head and shifted Faith a little in order to put his arm around her shoulders.

“Scully, this is great,” he said looking at the huge sign and smiling again. She gestured for him to go stand by it and he did while she took their picture.

Looking at the picture she took together, they smiled to see him holding their baby in front of a sign that read: _Journey into the world of fantasy, fairy tales, and science fiction._ On the sign, there were drawings of leprechauns, aliens, Sasquatch, unicorns, the Loch Ness monster, chupacabra, and yetis.

Grinning again, she took the tickets she pre-purchased from the backpack and they joined the line of people waiting to go inside the park. Once they walked in, his eyes were nearly as big as the huge flying saucer they had set up front and center. It was on a huge round metal stand with a ring like metal ladder holding it up.

Scully watched him walk over and stare up at it, snapping pictures of him and Faith. As he looked at it, she started to stir in his arms, her eyes opened and blinked in the bright sun. Knowing she would began to fuss at the discomfort of being blinded, Scully opened the backpack and took out the sunhat she recently bought for her. It was tan with a patch she ironed on that read _Stonehenge Rocks._ Mulder grinned like the Cheshire Cat when he saw it.

“You win,” he said as she put the hat on Faith. “You win hands down and forever.” She laughed, making sure the hat was snug without being too tight.

“Just remember that the next time you start feeling too cocky,” she laughed and he gave her a look. “Yeah, I said ‘cock.’ I know.” He kissed her quickly and turned to show Faith the spaceship, telling her all about it.

All along the main stretch of the park, there were little things to see. Aliens in little cars that kids could get inside to have a picture taken. Leprechauns handing out gold and running away. A large yeti walked by and yelled making Faith cry. Mulder held her and bounced her calming her down.

There was a petting zoo, and Faith was wide-eyed as she looked at all the animals. They sat on a bench in an enclosed area, and Mulder picked up a soft black lop-eared bunny for Faith to pet. She was quiet as she studied it, then her hands grabbed excitedly at its soft fur. Grasping her hands, Scully guided her hands, telling her to pet it gently as she murmured “soft” repeatedly.

They took a train ride that went slowly all around the park. Throughout the ride, there were hidden characters to be found and exclaimed over. A unicorn stood proud in the grass, shimmering white with a golden mane and tail. The horn sparkled with gold and the horse whinnied as the train went by. There were leprechauns on a round spinning mechanism, laughing and dancing around a pot of gold.

Just before a long tunnel, there was a crashed UFO and two aliens standing beside it waving and saying ‘ _take me to your leader._ ’ Mulder shook his head, and Scully smiled. They went into the tunnel, and Faith looked up, her blue eyes huge. Right outside the tunnel, a Sasquatch was stepping from behind a tree and looking toward the train.

“Squatchy! It’s you, look!” Mulder said as he lifted Faith to see it. She shoved her hands in her mouth, completely unimpressed. Scully laughed and touched her back as Mulder shrugged and set her back on his lap.

As they made their way back to the station, they passed a good sized lake. The water rippled and out came the Loch Ness monster. Faith leaned forward and turned her head to see it better, her eyes once again huge.

“Oh, I see,” Mulder said excitedly. “It’s lake monsters you like, huh? Well, I know what kind of souvenir you’ll be getting today. Good choice, baby girl. One day we’ll take a trip to find Big Blue.”

“Mulder,” Scully warned, shaking her head.

“What? It’ll be fine, now that the alligator is gone. And we never found out _for sure_ that Big Blue wasn’t real,” he raised his eyebrows and she laughed, knowing one day they would most definitely be back in Georgia searching for a lake monster.

Getting out of the train, they found a carousel and rode on it, Faith laughing and looking all around. When they exited, they walked into the souvenir shop. Mulder found light up alien face headbands and put them on himself and Scully. He worried they would hurt Faith’s head, so he looked for something else for her to wear.

Scully told him she needed to use the bathroom and he nodded. She took off her headband and put it on the stroller, walking away from him and heading not to the bathroom, but toward items she wanted to buy as a surprise for him.

A spaceship, an alien head, a leprechaun, a sprite, a unicorn, and a Sasquatch were quickly added to her pile. Everything was ceramic and between six to twelve inches tall. She planned to put them around the porch and in their garden. The flower seeds he gave her for Mother’s Day had all been planted there, and she wanted her gifts and his to be combined.

With the items wrapped and stored in the area under the stroller, she put her headband back on and headed to find Mulder and Faith. She found them looking at the stuffed animals with Faith holding a pink Loch Ness monster in her hands, biting on its tail. Mulder had glasses on that looked like alien eyes, and Scully smiled and closed her eyes, as she knew he would definitely be buying them.

“Scully! Look what I found!” he exclaimed as he saw her standing there, showing her a basket of things in his hands. Faith smiled and squealed at her, dropping the toy and reaching for Scully. Mulder, luckily, also had a hold on the stuffed animal, keeping it from dropping to the ground.

Scully took Faith from him and kissed her before putting her in the stroller with some snack puffs she liked to eat. She would need to eat and nurse again soon, but right now she would be content with the snacks.

“What did you find?” Scully asked him with a smile.

“These!” he said and showed her a small Sasquatch and Yeti. “Salt and pepper shakers! Isn’t that great?” He laughed, and she shook her head as she took them from him and joined in on his laughter.

“And wait,” he told her as he looked around in his basket. “This comes with it.” He held up a little matching ceramic sign that said:  _We don’t believe in you either._ She laughed again and nodded her head.

“That’s hilarious. We definitely need those,” she said handing them back to him and giving Faith a few more snack puffs. He put them back in the basket, adding Faith’s animal and his glasses to the stash. He still wore his headband and they wobbled as he moved around, making her smile.

“Okay, I’m ready to go and I’m hungry. You? Okay, we should grab some dinner here. There was a little restaurant I saw, I believe it was called _The Pot O’ Magic_. It should be good,” he shrugged, taking the basket to the register.

Leaving the store, they found that as it became darker, lights turned on inside and around the outside of the large spaceship in the front of the park. Mulder grinned at Scully and headed over to it. She followed him as he was fumbling around in the bag he carried. He put on the alien glasses and took off the headband.

Taking Faith out of the stroller, he set the bag down and gently put his headband on her. She stared at him with his glasses on, paying no attention to it being placed on her head. “Let’s get a picture before she notices the headband,” he said taking out his phone. They squeezed together and took some quick pictures. Just as they finished, Faith reached up and grabbed the headband off her head, and Scully caught it.

“Perfect, let’s go eat,” he smiled, taking off his glasses and taking both headbands, he put them in the stroller. He pulled Scully close and kissed her, smiling as he leaned back. “Thank you for today, it’s been … perfect. I love you.” He kissed her again, and she smiled, stepping back from him.

“I love you too. Let’s go eat. I need to nurse her soon too,” she said, squeezing his hand and smiling at Faith.

He carried Faith to the little restaurant as Scully pushed the stroller. They were seated quickly, the hostess fussing over how cute Faith was, much to Mulder’s delight. As they waited for their order, Scully fed Faith some small pieces of bread, Mulder smiling as he looked at them and around the fantastical decorated restaurant.

After they were finished, they left the restaurant, stopping at the kettle corn stand, and buying a bag to take home. Mulder looked around one more time as they left, and he smiled. He reached for Scully’s hand and pulled her to him again, sighing as he held her close.

She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating beneath her ear. He ran his hand over her hair and massaged her neck, causing her to sigh with contentment. Pulling back, he held her face, stroking with his thumbs. He did not say anything, simply stared at her for a few seconds. She smiled, and he kissed her before letting her go.

They walked to the car and he took Faith out of the stroller, dancing around the parking lot as she laughed. Scully watched them, forgoing taking pictures to simply enjoy the moment. She unloaded the stroller and tried to hide the bags she purchased behind it when she put it in the car. Turning around, she sat on the back of the car and again watched them dancing together, her heart full of love.

He caught her eye and smiled, coming closer to her. He sat beside her and Faith looked at them both, smiling before putting her head on Mulder’s shoulder. Scully put her head on his other shoulder as she smiled as Faith, and they all sat quietly for a few seconds.

“I need to nurse her before we leave and she should sleep on the way home and hopefully for a few hours after we get there,” Scully said quietly and he hummed his response. “She needs a diaper change and her clothes too, then I’ll feed her.”

Mulder stood up, and she put down the changing mat. He laid Faith down and kissed her cheeks. He changed and dressed her in the alien pajamas Scully handed him. Kissing her again, he handed her to Scully and as she went to sit in the car, he cleaned up items he used.

With Faith fed and buckled in, they headed home, Scully driving once again. Mulder was looking at photos he took over the day, showing her the ones he liked before he set his phone in his lap and fell asleep. Scully smiled as she looked at him and then glanced at the mirror on Faith’s car seat, finding her asleep as well. Smiling wider, she turned her eyes forward and continued to drive home.

An hour later, they pulled up to the house, and Mulder woke up, looking at her in surprise. “I fell asleep,” he said, and she nodded and laughed. He shook his head in disbelief and she laughed again.

“Why don’t you take our girl in and put her down while I get the stuff out of the car,” she suggested to him, and he nodded with a yawn. Standing at the back of the car, she watched him go in the house with Faith in his arms. He turned on the porch lights and before she took all the items in, she unwrapped the ones for outside and placed them around the garden. Smiling, she took the rest of the things inside and waited for him to come downstairs.

He stumbled down a few minutes later with a yawn as he collapsed next to her on the couch. “I’m beat,” he yawned again and hummed out a sigh. She looked at him as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“So, I have one more thing for you, if you’re not too tired to come and find it,” she said and he opened his eyes, turning his head toward her. He raised his eyebrows, and she smiled, reaching for his hand as she stood up. He grabbed it and let her help him stand up.

She pulled him outside and stood on the porch. “There are some new items around here, and you need to find them.” He smiled and looked around gleefully. She tilted her head, and he took off looking all over the porch and garden.

“Alien head! Sprite! Oh, a UFO! That’s great. A unicorn!” he called out, and she smiled. “Ohhh, ha! A leprechaun! Ah, Scully … a Sasquatch!” She walked down the steps, and he stood back, looking at the Sasquatch. Turning to her, he grinned, and she smiled back.

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. “I’ve said thank you so many times today, but I feel like it’s not enough. This day has been great and spent with the two people I love most in the world. Thank you, Scully.” She hummed and pulled him close, sighing with happiness.

She leaned back and looked at him, smiling as she did. “I’m happy you enjoyed your day,” she said, and he nodded with a smile.

“I love you so much,” he said, and she smiled.

“I am pretty amazing,” she said with a grin and a shrug, and he laughed.

“So much more than amazing,” he whispered, giving her a kiss.

“Hmm, that’s true,” she agreed with a smile. “Happy Father’s Day, Mulder.”

“Thank you for making me a father. Again,” he whispered, and she sighed. He shook his head, not wanting her to go down that road. She nodded and smiled instead.

“I love you too, Mulder, so much more every day,” she said softly, and he smiled, taking her face in his hands. She smiled and shook her head as he smiled back.

He moved his hands to her waist and locked his fingers together. Leaning forward, forehead to forehead, they stood together swaying slowly, as the crickets began to sing in the warm summer air.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff overload! God, I love writing them happy and being a normal family who does things like visit a fun park. While this place I created does not exist, how much fun would it be if it did? I would definitely go hang out there and check it out. 
> 
> Oh a huge thank you to Untilwefindit for the photo she sent me of a spaceship outside of a children’s hospital. Since I saw it, I’ve been planning how to incorporate it into a story. Mulder HAD to see a huge alien spaceship, and he definitely needed to share it with his girl. 
> 
> And also, as always, thank you to my beta @flickedswitch for her late night edits as I scrambled to get this done on time. Edits that were done during a storm no less. Thanks lady, you rock.


End file.
